ShiKuma - Curiosity Makes a Cat
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Aido leaves a half-baked experiment lying around that looks like sweets and Senri eats it. And now Takuma has to take care of a blue-eyed, purplish-brown cat until Aido fixes it. Sweet ending and some personal fan speculations! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI CUTENESS AND KISSES!


_Um… This was originally a request for a new chapter of ShiKuma – Sweets of the Sweetest kind, but I actually thought that I could explore it better if I made it into a multiple-chapter fic for you guys. Thanks for understanding!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CUTENESS! I don't own Vampire Knight, Takuma Ichijo, or Senri Shiki! Thanks again!_

 **ShiKuma – Curiosity Makes a Cat**

Takuma petted the purring violet-brown ball in his lap, which meowed loudly and squirmed about until the cat stretched out on his back, gazing lightly into green eyes with his own blue ones. The vampire sighed and scratched the creature's belly.

"We're gonna kill Aido, huh Senri…?" The cat merely meowed in agreement. The blonde had no clue to whether or not the animal who was Senri only a few hours ago could understand him… He assumed so. The cat sat up now and patted the blonde's face with one paw, as if to get more attention than he was already getting. "I'll take that as a yes."

Takuma sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Let's hope this wears off soon..." Aido had left an experiment lying about in the common room again, something that had innocently looked like a sweet. And now Senri was a cat because of his impeccable timing to walk into the room and sniff out those things that the scientist had concocted. Aido needed to clean up after himself… His punishment was figuring out how to change the guy back.

Senri meowed again and made a face that had the vampire laughing. "What do you want?" The cat purred loudly and rammed his face against the elder's chin and cheek, the blonde unable to handle all the cuteness and kissing the cat's silly little head. Senri was usually never so bold. Did becoming a cat change that about him? Or was the feline's nature just taking over…? Either way, Takuma didn't care.

He did care, however, when a sharp nip to his hand left a cut. "Okay no. Senri, no." The blonde ran into the bathroom, not wanting to leave the creature alone for long, but was surprised to hear small padding footsteps behind him. After peeling apart a bandage and wrapping it about his finger, he could swear he heard a tragic little sigh escape the cat who was watching him, the tip of his tail flicking in the air like a little flag. "Oh; so you're hungry?" Senri gave him a look of 'Duh!' and the elder went to work rummaging through the bag of canned food he'd bought. Since he had no clue when the cat was going to turn back into a guy, Takuma thought he might as well have the means to feed him.

Once the blonde had peeled back the can lid with a disgusting, wet squelch sort of sound, the cat pulled another face. The elder dumped the contents of the can into a little dish and set it before the animal. Senri gave him a look that screamed 'Are you serious?'

"I am serious. Since you're a cat now, I thought I wouldn't let you starve." He sighed. "We don't know how long you're going to be like this, so you might as well eat now and ask questions later." The feline looked at the sorry mess of wet food and then back at him with a sad expression. "Oh Christ! It can't be _that_ bad! You have different taste buds and stuff now I guess. Maybe it's good and you're just being stupid about it and overthinking stuff, Senri."

The animal made a 'humph' noise and settled down in front of the dish to take a tentative bite. Within a few moments Senri was eating the foul-smelling food like it was manna from heaven. Takuma smiled and sat a few feet away, leaning over to pat the brownish fur of the happy cat. "There. It's not so bad to you now, is it?" Senri began purring softly and stopped stuffing his face to gaze at him, the look in his eyes one of a pure 'Thank you'.

The food now gone and the cat sitting back in the elder's lap, the door suddenly opened slowly. "Hey Ichijo. Where's Shiki? I've gotta talk to him about tomorrow's shoot." A ginger girl stepped into the room, gazing at the cat. Her face lit up and she began petting the animal's soft fur. "Who's this little guy!? I love him!"

"Um… The cat… The cat _is_ Senri, Rima…" She looked up and began laughing in her quiet way. Then she stopped.

"Don't mess with me like that, VP. Where's Shiki, for _real_ this time." The cat meowed loudly and opened his eyes. Rima looked down, her face one of total belief, and sighed dramatically. "How the _hell_ could you do this to yourself? Our manager is going to kill you, Shiki!" Senri purred into her hand, as if to say 'Don't worry.' Rima's face stopped looking so nervous. "Aido tried to explain things to me when I asked him where you were, but I cut him off. I guess it's all true then."

She looked up at Takuma. "You have any idea how long he'll be like this?" He shook his head and she looked mad again. "I'll go shock the answer out of Aido, then!" Then she stomped back into the hall without another word. The blonde looked down at the cat.

"Now you've done it…" The cat looked pleased with himself and settled into the elder's arms, falling asleep in moments. "It's getting a bit late in the morning…" Takuma looked at the window, the gap in the heavy curtains showing bright golden sunlight. "I guess I can sleep too then." He carried the cat lightly into his room, setting him on one of his pillows as he bathed and got ready for bed. When he came back out, a sleeping guy was in his bed, tucked under the blankets and seemingly naked. The blonde's face erupted into red tones as he silently stepped closer.

"Hey Takuma…" Those blue eyes snapped open and the guy turned back into a cat with a small flash of white light. What the hell? Within a few confused moments the feline faded back and the man became visible underneath blankets again, now awake. "Hmm… Did Aido _really_ mess up here…? 'Cause I seem to have a new ability and all…" He smiled sleepily and yawned at the silence-stricken elder. Patting a spot next to him, he smiled a little wider.

Takuma sat down with a red face and melted into a soft kiss that the younger man pressed to his mouth. Both their faces were red when the brunette broke away, still smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me for a while before I got the hang of changing." He kissed the blonde's mouth again, letting the blanket flip off his shoulders and leaned into the elder's chest, feeling sure hands glide down his back. He chuckled shyly.

"What is it?" The younger man's face became darker red and he squirmed a bit under his hands.

"It kinda feels… like you're petting me…"

"Bad?" Takuma almost moved his hands away before a pleading look had him stop.

"Not at all… But I'd like it a little better if I was-" A flash of light and the little kitty was back, purring loudly. Takuma smiled and closed his eyes. This was just such an adorable power! And one of the cutest things he'd ever seen was Senri's embarrassed face…

Too adorable for words…


End file.
